


you know it's true, i'm Crazy For You

by NotLostAnymore



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Dance, Fluff, M/M, Madonna Music, Prom, Songfic, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLostAnymore/pseuds/NotLostAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan learns to appreciate prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you know it's true, i'm Crazy For You

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy continues being RT and Madonna trash.

Prom was lame.

Ryan had said that for years now and yet there he was, dressed in a tux that's just slightly too large for him and pretending to be interested in whatever the hell his classmates were chattering about. He was only there for one reason: his boyfriend would probably have axed him and buried him in the woods if he wasn't. Okay, Ryan was pretty sure that Adam wasn't capable of that sort of bloody murder and maybe it was just his own creepy brain but his point still stood. Adam had been in love with the idea of prom for as long as he could remember and he had wanted the fairytale prom which apparently involved his loving boyfriend being there. Ryan had reluctantly agreed if only because he knew he couldn't turn down those puppy dog eyes.

The rest of Ryan's friends were there but he knew that none of them had gone the full mile like he had. None of them had begged their parents for money to rent a limo just so their boyfriend could turn up to what was supposedly going to be 'the best night of their life' (Ryan was offended by this; he was pretty sure their wedding night was going to be better) in real style. Adam had loved it, of course, but it hadn't stopped any of his friends from teasing him about it. Lindsay had been perfectly fine riding in the back of a taxi as Michael had pointed out several times. Ryan wasn't sure what that said about Lindsay and Michael but  _okay_ , each to their own.

Adam's friends had teased him just as much but they were also total hypocrites. Ryan knew for a fact that James had gone overboard with his promposal for Spoole and that Lawrence had booked out an expensive suite at a classy hotel for Joel. Total hypocrites.

None of them really mattered though. All that mattered to Ryan was whether or not Adam was having fun. He felt a duty to make sure that the night was living up to his boyfriend's hopes and dreams and judging by the smile on the other boy's face he figured he was doing okay so far. His hand found its way against Adam's own, lacing their fingers together and resting their clasped hands on the other boy's thigh.

"Are you having a good time?" he asked softly. Adam beamed back at him.

"I am," he confirmed. He let out a sigh and glanced around the decorated sports hall. Their friends were scattered around, dancing to some chart song apparently everybody but Ryan knew. "Look, I know you're not big on prom so thank you for doing this."

Ryan was caught by surprise. He blinked at Adam for a few moments before relaxing into a smile. "Anything for you, dear." He earned a quick kiss for that, their lips softly pressing together. It was relaxed and simple like it was the most natural thing in the world. To them it was.

Of course, that was when the music changed and instead of some repetitive dance song Ryan's ears were greeted by the sounds of a mushy 80's Madonna song. It was slow and romantic and Adam's face seemed to light up. "I like this song. Come on, let's dance," he said, already getting up and pulling Ryan with him. Ryan really wanted to say no, to stay seated and not fall into the cliché moment. The song was practically made for proms and it made Ryan want to cry with despair but the look in Adam's eye had him get to to his feet.

He followed his boyfriend to the middle of the floor, passing more than a few slow-dancing couples on the way. Ryan had caught sight of Jeremy and Matt making out in the corner and felt a little envious. Why did he and Adam have to be dancing when they could be doing that?

" _Swaying room as the music starts, strangers making the most of the dark. Two by two their bodies become one_ ," Madonna crooned in the song. Ryan forced himself to block out the sugary sweet lyrics and instead focus on the boy in front of him. His hands settled on Adam's hips as the other boy wrapped his arms around Ryan's neck. They were swaying side to side in time to the music, the same as everybody else. At first Ryan didn't think there was anything remotely special in that moment but years later he realized something. The fact it had been so ordinary was what made it special. They were a young couple crazy in love with each other, the same as everybody else. There was no drama because they were two guys or their friendship groups had some sort of weird rivalry. They were two teenage boys in love dancing to the most ridiculous song Ryan had ever heard in his life.

He actually sort of loved it.

Six years and several terrible jobs later the song went on to be their first dance after their wedding. Adam's face lit up in surprise as he recognized the familiar drum beat intro and the soft electric guitar chords. "You remembered," he whispered so only Ryan could hear. His husband just smiled and nodded. How could he not? It was the best night of Adam's life after all and a good boyfriend remembered that sort of thing.

"You know, I'm crazy for you too," Ryan murmured in return. Adam broke down in giggles. It was the wetness of his eyes that caught Ryan's attention instead though. "Hey, you alright?"

"I'm brilliant," Adam assured him, smiling through the tears. "Best night of my life."

"It was."

"No, this is."

Ryan mentally high-fived his past self. He'd been right all along! Suck it, prom!

"Yeah, me too."

He didn't hear the song again until they were both well into their fifties.

It was playing on one of those 'golden oldies' stations Ryan had swore he would never enjoy while he was a teenager and was now obsessed with. They had been sat in silence at the time, each doing their own thing and not even noticing what was playing until the familiar lyrics started. Then they danced like it was still their wedding night, like it was still prom. All those feelings came rushing back like those days had been only yesterday. His hands were on Adam's waist and Adam's arms were around his neck. Even after all those years they still fit together perfectly.

Ryan had to admit that he kinda loved the song now.

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing (sorta) requested by ragebear. She wanted RT x FH ships, this was the first one my mind went to.


End file.
